A special recording
by jellybeansinabottle
Summary: It's Makoto's birthday, following the footsteps of the other Iwatobi swim club members, Gou also made a special audio recording for the birthday boy.


Based on うぐいす's manga at Pivix ([www.] /member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=40230206)

* * *

Makoto was leaving the school gates when he heard the rush of hurried footsteps behind him.

"Makoto sempai! Wait a moment!"

"Gou chan? What's the matter?"

"I… I have a gift for you!"

"Eh?! But you already given me a gift earlier in the day…"

"But the other boys recorded a birthday message for you earlier too right? I wanted to record one as well!"

"Eh? Really? That's nice of you, Gou chan! You didn't have to!"

"Would you mind listening to it now?"

"Sure!"

Gou fumbled in her bag for her music player and her earpieces. Her voice message was done only a few hours prior when she found out that not only did the other Iwatobi swim club members gave Makoto a gift, but they also included a voice recording of their personal messages to Makoto. Gou was a bit upset feeling left out of this "custom" as Nagisa kindly put it, so she decided to do her own recording.

"I found it! Here! Let me know when I should push play!"

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Gou held her breath and pushed the play button.

"Makoto sempai! Happy birthday! Please continue to the reliable sempai that I have come to know!"

Makoto gave a broad smile and a laugh at hearing Gou's words, "Thank –"

"Thank you very much," the recording stopped him from saying anything further, "I'm very happy that the wonderful Makoto sempai came into this world. Thank you for everything you have done for me!"

The recording ended and Makoto could feel some heat forming from the back of his neck. To be thankful that he came into this world… No one ever said that to him, he was truly touched.

He looked down at Gou who was eagerly waiting for his reaction with bated breath. _Gou chan is a really nice girl._

"I'm really happy! Thank you, Gou chan! That was a very precious message." Makoto smiled as he took off the earpiece and handed it back to Gou.

"I'm glad you liked it," Gou started while she placed her belongings back into her school bag, "It was a bit embarrassing… but I… Uh… placed my honest and sincere feelings into it!"

"Ah. Can you send me the recording for it later? I want to keep a copy of it."

"S-Sure…"

"Come on, I'll walk you home as thanks!"

"Eh?! No, it's fine, I do not want to bother you Makoto sempai."

"It's not a bother, let's go, Gou chan." Makoto invited her warmly, it was the least he could do. Gou nodded and followed his lead with a skip in her step.

"Ne… Gou chan… About your audio message earlier I don't think it's good if you said that to well, other guys, you know? They could get the wrong idea and misunderstand…"

Gou paused.

"…Gou chan?"

"…There… There isn't any misunderstanding…" Gou stuttered as she focused on the ground.

"Ah… Of course, I know Gou chan probably doesn't like me that way…" Makoto gave off a weak laugh. _But I can hope right?_

"No, I mean you got that right.. about the message…" Gou's grip on her bag straps tighten but she still did not look up.

"Eh? Umm… I'm getting a bit confused here. Let's forget about it, okay?" He didn't want to upset her and things are looking to go downhill from their conversation.

"No!" Gou snapped her head back up and looked at Makoto in the eyes, "What I want to say is… I… I… like Makoto sempai."

"Eh?!"

"I like Makoto sempai," She continued with more confidence in her voice, "But it's okay if you don't return my feelings… I just… This is not how I wanted to confess… but… I… I have to go. I'm sorry for troubling you."

Makoto snapped out of his shock as she turned around to run.

"Wait," He hollered, pushing his body forward and grabbing her wrist to stop her. Gou being the independent stubborn girl she was, was not having it, she wanted to get away to the safety of her pillows, away from this embarrassing situation.

She was struggling in vain in Makoto's grip, it was almost amusing to watch. She was a spitfire and Makoto liked that about her. He gave her wrist a slight tug and watched her stumbled into his arms.

"H..Hey… Relax. Shouldn't you listen to what the other party has to say after you have confessed?" He chided lightly and turned her around via her shoulders. Even though Gou was in muscle paradise, she was too embarrassed to even look anywhere but the ground.

She was visibly pouting and even so, he thought it was adorable. Poking her cheek slightly, he smiled when she finally looked at him.

"You know… This may be the best birthday ever. I got to spend yet another great day with my friends and I got to know my dearest Gou chan's feelings today too."

"Dearest?"

"Mm hm. I … wasn't sure if you would like me back and if you didn't I was afraid things would become uncomfortable during swim practice so I didn't want to say anything…But I guess I should man up huh? I like you too, Gou chan… For a long time."

"Sem…sempai?"

Gou had a confused look on her face, it seemed like it was a lot of information for her to digest at the moment. Makoto wanted nothing more than to hug her and so he did. _Finally_.

Gou was rigid in his arms, she couldn't believe the situation unfolding in front of her.

"Gou chan… Would you be my girlfriend?" Makoto asked, mouth close to her ear. He figured with all Gou had to go through today, he could really man up and be the one to lead their relationship into the next steps.

As Makoto released her, Gou made sure to give herself a small pinch in her arms. After determining that she had not dreamt this, she burst out in a joyful "Yes!" and dove into Makoto's arms again.

**- Extra: The walk back -**

"Ne… Gou chan…"

"Hm?"

"So don't go around recording voice messages or saying stuff like that to other guys okay? Even… even Haru or Nagisa… or Rei"

"Makoto sempai?"

Gou felt Makoto squeeze her hand as they walked. Gou smiled and squeezed his hand back too, "Okay. I will only record them for you."


End file.
